


Half a Month of Axel

by iceblitz (Tzi)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Mixed Quality, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzi/pseuds/iceblitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of Axel pairing drabbles for August of 2008, also known as "Axel" month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 8/1

**Author's Note:**

> Bunch of four year old drabbles of varying quality. Last part of my crossposting endeavour, thankfully. 
> 
> Chose not to use archive warnings because I can't actually remember what's in here to be warned for and I'm currently not ready to go and read through them yet. Thanks for that, ffnet :/

Axel's not exactly sure what to think of this 'Superior' guy when he first joins the Organization. The man's tendencies toward dramatic monologuing of the (attempted) pseudo-brainwashing variety are hardly awe-inspiring, and he can't exactly say the way X-E-M-N-A-S scrambles itself up quite nicely into 'mansex' is helping the guy's intimidation factor either. But he decides that just in case Xemnas is actually capable of following through on his Dusking threats, he might as well stick around. It's not like he has anything better to do anyways, and it's something to occupy himself with until something more interesting comes along.

Besides, Axel's got a bet running with himself on whether Xemnas lives up to his anagram or not.

He's got his money on 'yes.'


	2. 8/2

Axel likes Xigbar because he fights like he fucks and, once he gets off his lazy ass at least, he fucks like he means it- fast, hard, and with no pussy-footing around (though there is the occasional entertaining game of cat and mouse).

Unfortunately, this also means that Xigbar fucks like he fights, and he must be pulling rank somewhere or  _something_  because the bastard has yet to show up to even _one_  punishment duty of cleaning ceilings and that's just  _not_ cool.

Not that Axel has ever showed up to one either but just  _think of the poor Dusks_ stuck cleaning those ceilings. Surely they deserved retribution!

Or maybe he just wanted an excuse to get some blackmail on Xigbar. Either or.


	3. 8/3

If you were to ask Axel what he thought about Xaldin in the first month after their meeting, the first thing that would pop to mind is "dreadlocks." Given a few more seconds to think, he might also have come up with "quieter than Xigbar, with none of the fun."

The man was effective at least. Axel could  _almost_ respect Xaldin's uncanny ability to manipulate people in to giving their hearts up to darkness. Almost, because he couldn't help but think his methods had all the subtlety of a grade school bully picking on the runt of the class. But eh, whatever kept the Superior happy.

And at the very least, he was vastly entertaining when drunk.


	4. 8/4

Of all the Nobodies to not make it out of Castle Oblivion, Axel "misses" Vexen the least. Vexen was the science-obsessed weirdo who was just a little too attached to his experimental replicas to  _not_ inspire a bunch of bad jokes about pedophilia and badtouching and, essentially, was just downright  _creepy_. So really, if anything, Axel is "glad" that the frigid bastard is gone.

Really,  _really_ "glad."

Besides, the guy was going to tell Sora about Roxas. And Axel had absolutely no problem with eliminating threats to Roxas.

But maybe that was the crux of the matter, because Roxas made him feel like he had a heart and Sora was Roxas' Other and maybe he shouldn't have done it while thinking of Roxas (even if it  _was_ in his defense) and with Sora right  _there_ because Axel can still remember the look on Vexen's face as he faded away and the memory isn't giving him as much "pleasure" as it really, _really_ should.


	5. 8/5

Lexaeus isn't a bad fellow, really. Gruff and to the point, with a face that seems permanently set to either frowning or outright scowling, but all in all he's not horrible by any count.

Lexaeus suspects him though. So Axel isn't particularly choked up when that Riku kid ends up the one to win the fight.


	6. 8/6

Zexion was Sexy.

There really was no other way to say it.

Zexion was sexy not because of his looks (though those weren't all that bad either), but because he was the only one in the Organization who was at least as good as (if not better) at scheming and manipulation as Axel.

Intelligence was a turn-on, what could he say.

The problem only really came about when Zexion underestimated him. Or rather, how he consistently managed to  _over_ estimate the strength of the bond one random Organization member had with another random member.

It was a pity really.

He really was Sexy.


	7. 8/7

To say Axel and Saïx did not get along would be a grand understatement of the massive variety.

Axel didn't get why anyone would  _want_ to be Xemnas' pretty puppy puppet, and was half-convinced that any possible redeeming aspects of Saïx's personality had been submerged underneath all that blind loyalty.

Saïx just didn't like Axel because when Number Eight came along, Number Seven was no longer the special snowflake as the first nobody brought in to the Organization who was not of the Original Six.

Or so Axel guessed, anyways.

It also probably didn't help Saïx's opinion of him when Axel started expressing  _his_ dislike through a series of pranks culminating in his latest that involved Saïx waking up one morning to discover that all of that long blue hair was now completely done up in a multitude of long blue braids. With ribbons. And a few flowers.

Speaking of that, Axel really shouldn't have been as surprised as he was when he woke up one morning a week or so later, buck naked with his hands tied to the headboard.


	8. 8/8/8

Axel blinked.

Two sets of identical eyes blinked back at him.

"Vexen again?" Axel asked, stepping forward to examine these convincing doubles of himself more closely.

"Vexen again," answered one of the Axel replicas. The other was busy poking at the tattoos of the one who had spoken. Neither seemed particularly bothered by Axel's close scrutiny. In fact, the one getting poked at had reached up a hand and started lightly tugging at Axel's spikes.

What the hell, they breached the no-touching bubble first. Axel grabbed the chin of one of them and peered at his eyes. "Wow, my eyes really  _are_ a freaky shade of green."

"It took you  _that long_  to figure it out?" Well, one of the replicas at least had his mocking tone down pat.

"It's different than looking at them in a mirror." … And apparently the other replica was coming to his defense. And had stopped tugging at his spikes in favour of finger-combing his way through Axel's hair.

This was just all kinds of weird. And now there was an awkward silence. Axel decided he might as well say  _something._

"So things right now are already so strange, we might as well finish the job and make them stranger. Threesome?"

… not quite what he had intended to say, but whatever. The two replicas looked at him, then looked at each other, and shrugged in unison.

"Sure, why not?"

Unfortunately, that was the part where Axel woke up.


	9. 8/9

Demyx was a crappy neighbour. Their two rooms were in different wings, and Demyx  _still_ managed to be a crappy neighbour. There's only so much loud sitar music that can come from a room, echo its way through several hallways and enter  _another_ room before the occupant of the first room is classified as a "bad neighbour." And Demyx had hit that limit a  _long_ time ago.

Demyx was also kind of obnoxious. It was one thing to like 80's rock, but it was completely another to jump on someone the second they admitted to listening to something put out in the last five years.

He was good at reconnaissance, but pretty much shit at retrieval and direct confrontations because he was generally too wishy-washy to remember that he  _wasn't_  the weakest member of the Organization.

Axel was pretty sure the ass was the reason it was always raining in the City that Never Was.

He thought they had hearts.


	10. 8/10

The entirety of Axel's interactions with Luxord could be summed up in one single word.

Gambling.

Often accompanied by the prefix of "strip."

Yes, Luxord had branched out from the mere realm of strip  _poker_ into the much larger (and more perverted) realm of strip _gambling_.

At least, amongst the other Nobodies he had. There was little point in playing with most Somebodies, as many didn't care for the Organization at all. So, with the exception of a few in Port Royal, it was easier to just ignore Somebodies or stick them in his set of giant cards and be done with it.

Axel actually felt kind of bad for Sora. Either way, he'd never know much fun it could be to lose to Luxord.


	11. 8/11

Larxene didn't know what a personal bubble was. Either that or she took sadistic pleasure in popping them. Literally. It was really hard to say.

The weird thing was that Axel was perfectly fine popping personal bubbles himself, but whenever Larxene decided to invade his he was always vaguely creeped out. And kind of turned on. Which was just creepy in and of itself because this was  _Larxene_.

Thankfully, she seemed just as oddly attracted to him and if Axel was reading her right not only did she hate  _him_  for it, she hated herself a little for it too.

It took Axel a long time to decide whether or not to do something about the situation. One the one hand, the fact that they pretty much hated each other could make the sex, really,  _really_ good.

On the other hand, Axel could come out of it missing important limbs and with several vital organs barbecued. So in the end, he decided to just leave it be.

He almost changed his mind once, at Castle Oblivion. It had hit him that it was the last chance  _to_ change his mind. And the odds of Larxene zapping him senseless or worse had decreased now that she and Marluxia trusted him.

The chance came and went before he could act on it.


	12. 8/12

There was a part of Axel that couldn't see Marluxia as anything other than a joke. His hair and weapon were  _pink_ , his element was _flower_ , and the guy  _actually thought_ that he could pull off this little rebellion of his and get off completely  _fucking_ scot-free just like  _that._

There was another part of Axel that heard the deep, authoritative voice and saw the self-confident pose, and believed that if Axel had joined their little rebellion for real and not pretend, they actually might have had a shot. A real, definite chance of winning. Xemnas didn't really hold any of Axel's loyalty anyways. Maybe things  _would_ be better with Marluxia running things.

And then Marluxia had to go and poke the part of Axel that was  _always_ looking out for Roxas with his little "let's go and brainwash the Keybearer!" stunt.

Well, at least the part of him that would rather die a painful, bloody death rather than serve someone who constantly reeked of  _cherry blossoms_  was happy.


	13. 8/13

The first thing Axel ever notices about Roxas is his eyes. He doesn't really realize it at first because honestly, who  _actually_ notices the colour of someone's eyes, let alone on  _first meeting_. So Axel has already made note of the blond hair spiked all swirly-like in one direction, the short stature, and the expression that can't seem to decide between a scowl, being confused, or just plain blank, before he realizes that the reason he keeps flicking his gaze over the kid's face looking for the thing that feels out of place, is that his eyes are  _blue_. Blue enough to actually stick out and grab attention and weird people out because they don't  _notice_ the colour of eyes but these ones are blue like  _whoa_ blue and therefore  _demand_ to be noticed.

That's just how freaking  _blue_ they are.

But really, who the hell obsesses over the colour of someone's eyes? So he promptly forgets about it.

And for the most part, it stays forgotten. Sure, ever so often Roxas does something or says something or is just  _there_ and Axel thinks  _"oh yeah, his eyes are blue,"_  before he forgets again, but the colour of Roxas' eyes is not something Axel gets worked up about. If anything, it is taken for granted.

But then Roxas is suddenly  _not there_ anymore. And the colour of his eyes seems a lot more important now because if Roxas is _not there_ it only makes sense that he took his eyes with him and they are  _not there_ either and Axel can't remember what colour they are. All he knows is that they're "blue like  _whoa_ blue" but exactly what the hell kind of visual aid is that anyways?

So now the entire time he's trying to get Roxas back he's also devoting much needed brain power to trying to remember exactly what shade of blue those eyes are and that's just  _stupid_ because if he just stopped  _thinking_  about it and used those brain cells for improving on his plan instead, he'd get Roxas back  _quicker_ and could just  _see_ his damn eyes.

And then the plan completely blows up in his face like he half expects it too and he can't help thinking that it would have worked out somehow if he had just acted like a normal person and  _not_ obsessed over one blond kid's  _eye colour_  and then he's blowing himself up from the inside out with his  _own damn flames_ and he blames that on those stupid eyes too.

And Sora is hovering over him now and looking worried and confused (naïve kid too nice it shouldn't be safe to be that nice) and he's asking him  _why_ and Axel decides hey, why not? And tells him about Roxas.

And as Sora's eyes widen in shock for a moment before they're lowering again and just looking so  _sad_ , Axel thinks he sees a little of Roxas in him. It just feels like how Roxas would act.

And now that Axel's actually paying attention to the kid's eyes he realizes that Sora's eyes are  _blue like Roxas,'_ that they're the exact same shade, that blue like  _whoa_ blue and he can't help but think that that's horribly unfair somehow. If Sora had just acted more like Roxas or  _let him out_ a bit more or  _something_ , Axel probably would have noticed a lot sooner. And then he wouldn't have been stupidly fretting over a stupid  _colour_ and he'd have made the plan better and he'd have Roxas again and he could have gone right back to taking the colour of those blue, blue eyes for granted like a  _normal_  person.

But it's a little too late for that now, and he knows this. He does. So Axel tries to just be happy that he finally remembers what the colour of blue like  _whoa_  blue looks like.

And strangely enough, he thinks he is. Because he thinks he can still see Roxas somewhere in Sora's eyes and really, that's not a bad last sight to have before fading away at all.


End file.
